Prove You Wrong
by Angel Black1
Summary: Ginny Weasley goes to a Care for Magical Creatures class to take notes for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She ends up leaving the class with a Wizard's Debt-owed to Draco Malfoy.


Ginny Weasley, a sixth year at Hogwarts, sat at Gryffindor table next to Hermione Granger. Her red hair had been pulled back into a pony tale which bounced back and forth as the two girls talked vivaciously. Ginny laughed at something Hermione said.  
  
"Really, Ginny," Hermione said disapprovingly, "it's not funny."  
  
"Yes, it is, Hermione," Ginny said between giggles.  
  
"Ginny, that's awful," Hermione said while trying to suppress a smile.  
  
"I know, I know," Ginny conceded, her laughter finally subsiding. "Are they really that bad?"  
  
"Awful. They really should go to the hospital wing, but then Madame Pomfrey would ask questions," Hermione responded gravely. Ginny fought a giggle once again.  
  
"What exactly happened, again?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Well," Hermione stated, lowering her voice conspiratorially, "Harry, Ron, and I were trying to brew a potion that we could use to-" Here Hermione stopped, shaking her head before continuing, "well, never mind what we were going to do, all you need to know is that it backfired. It exploded-Ron added an ingredient too soon-and hit both Harry and Ron in the face. I managed to jump back just in time, but it ended up making them both very sick. So I found a secret room to put them away in. Then I went to the library to find something to help them, and I did, a potion. The only problem is, it'll take at least an hour to brew, and I don't have a free period to make it because of all the classes I'm taking!"  
  
"Hmm," Ginny said thoughtfully, before adding, "Well, I have a free period after my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Georgius never gives us homework on Mondays, so why don't I brew it then?"  
  
Hermione, however, was already shaking her head. "I appreciate it, Ginny," Hermione began, "but it's complicated and you struggle with Potions as it is."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said dejectedly, "that's right."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to skip my homework tonight and make the potions," Hermione said, sounding immensely disappointed.  
  
Ginny shook her head that would never do. Hermione was Head Girl, and if she didn't do her homework that privilege might be revoked. After a moment, Ginny asked curiously, "Well, what's your second period class, Hermione?"  
  
"Care for Magical Creatures," Hermione said. Ginny smiled brilliantly.  
  
"That's perfect, though! Hagrid will let me come to class for you, I'm sure! That way you can use my free period and get Harry and Ron in shape!"  
  
Hermione was shaking her head, "No, Ginny, that class is with Slytherins. I don't fancy sending you into that lot."  
  
Ginny dismissed this quickly, "Seamus and Dean will be there, Hermione. And Hagrid. Don't worry; I can handle a few slimy Slytherins." With that, Ginny threw a glare at the Slytherin table, as if to prove herself. Hermione sighed resolutely; there really wasn't any other option.  
  
"All right," Hermione finally complied, "just be sure you stick close to Hagrid."  
  
Ginny nodded, took a last bite of breakfast, and then said cheerily that she ought to head to Defense Against the Dark Arts now. She straightened her shabby robes, which accentuated her small curves nicely. Hermione stood as well, looking down at the younger witch.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny," She said before heading off to her class.  
  
After a rather dull Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Ginny headed down to Hagrid's small hut near the Forbidden Forest. Even though she did not hurry, she arrived a few minutes before any of the other students. She was glad for this, because it gave her a chance to talk to Hagrid.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid!" Ginny called cheerfully. Hagrid swiveled around from the fence that he had been repairing. Hagrid grinned and waved.  
  
"Cheers, Ginny!" Hagrid called. "I 'ave class now, but yeh can watch if yeh want. I 'ave some interestin' creatures today."  
  
"Actually," Ginny replied, "I'm here on behalf of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron managed to blow some potion up in their faces, and Hermione, as usual, has taken it upon herself to heal them."  
  
"Exellen'!" Hagrid beamed. "Yeh'll like these ones, Ginny! Oh," he added sheepishly, "I 'ope Hermione gets Harry and Ron straightened out."  
  
"Oh, you know Hermione," Ginny said with a smile, "she can't get something wrong. Even if she would try."  
  
"Tha's our girl, for sure," Hagrid smiled.  
  
At that moment, the class began arriving. Ginny smiled and sat next to Pavarti and Lavender, explaining that she was taking notes for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The older girls didn't bother to ask questions, knowing that they would get no more information. They simply accepted this explanation and smiled at Ginny.  
  
The class was chatting happily until Hagrid called for their attention. They looked a bit weary when they saw his excitement-this usually meant he had found some exceptionally dangerous creature that he wanted them to feed, groom, or-in their opinion-simply get too close to.  
  
"'Ello!" He called happily. "I got a special treat for yeh today. Gwabblas, from the Rain Fores' in Sou' America."  
  
Hagrid was pointing to a group of creatures in a small enclosure. Hagrid's choice of animals were shocking-instead of looking dangerous, they looked cute and innocent. Fluffy and resembling canines, they didn't seem to meet Hagrid's usual standard of "interesting". Although their build was generally canine, they moved with the agility and grace of felines, making them quite beautiful.  
  
Despite their appearance, the class hung back when they were asked who would like to approach the Gwabblas. Although the Gwabblas looked quite safe, the class remembered that the animals from South America-particularly the rain forests, tended to have hidden dangers. As if to prove their pessimistic suspicions, one of the Gwabblas stretched, revealing long, sharp claws that the class was sure were full of poison.  
  
"What," drawled a cold voice, "so they can scratch us to death? I've heard of Gwabblas-the ancient wizards of the Amazon used them to put dangerous criminals to death."  
  
Ginny turned around to see Draco Malfoy standing not far behind her. He sneered down at her when he saw her, making her blood boil. Ginny, who had been taking notes quietly, stood from where she was perched on a log.  
  
"I will, Hagrid," Ginny said firmly. She automatically regretted this, when she chanced another look at the Gwabblas. One barred its teeth at her, as if daring her to come forward. Ginny set her jaw stubbornly. I will not be afraid, I will not be afraid, she chanted to herself mentally.  
  
Hagrid beamed at her and opened the paddock of the small enclosure. Feeling like a criminal on Death Row, Ginny stepped forward into the small herd of Gwabblas. She felt her heart pound in fear, but Hagrid was giving her instructions. If she wanted to walk back out of the paddock, she had to listen.  
  
"Easy, now, Ginny, let 'em come to yeh. Just, sort of kneel 'ere, and don' panic. Theh'll attack yeh if yeh're panickin'," Hagrid informed her. Ginny knelt obediently infront of the pack, feeling as if Hagrid had asked her to kiss a dragon.  
  
"Do panic, Weasley," Malfoy was drawling. "I'd love to see you torn apart."  
  
Ginny whipped around, her red pony tale flying. "Oh, shut up, Malfoy. I'd like to see you come as far as this without them attacking you. You're so foul; they'd think you were a prisoner to be put to dea-"  
  
Here Ginny froze in fear, for she felt something brush against her leg. Looking around in terror, she saw a Gwabbla attempting to scramble into her lap. It was small-most likely a cub, and Ginny found herself smiling. She reached down slowly and helped it clamber into her lap, where it curled up contentedly. Ginny stroked its fur, marveling at the softness of it. The Gwabbla began to purr happily, and Ginny looked up at Hagrid with a beaming smile. Hagrid exclaimed to the class, telling them to look how Ginny had gained their trust so quickly.  
  
Ginny had gained the Gwabblas trust easily, for once they saw the little one was safe, they all stepped forward curiously. They sniffed at her curiously, some of them batting at her bright red hair. Ginny laughed as bits of her hair fell out, tickling her neck.  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Ginny exclaimed, reaching behind her to push the Gwabbla away from her hair. The Gwabbla in turn attacked her robe sleeve playfully. Ginny giggled softly and scratched it behind the ears. They're not half bad, Ginny thought to herself.  
  
"Anyone else wan' ter try?" Hagrid asked hopefully. Most of the class, however, seemed to have been scared off from the Gwabblas after hearing Malfoy's input. Ginny bitterly doubted that Malfoy had ever offered information in class before that.  
  
Presently, however, Ginny heard the gate swing open to admit another student. She turned to smile as the student knelt next to her, but then froze in shock. Kneeling next to her, blonde hair glistening in the sun, grey eyes boring into her emerald eyes, and face missing the customary smirk, was Draco Malfoy.  
  
Ginny swallowed nervously, still looking up at Malfoy in distrust. The Gwabblas, however, seemed to like Malfoy-indeed one was attempting to engage him in a game of tug of war over his robe. Ginny gasped in surprise when she saw Malfoy actually smile-it was a small smile, but pleasant- as he looked down at the creature.  
  
"Want to play, d'you, boy?" He asked, tugging back. The Gwabbla then lunged at Malfoy playfully, knocking him into Ginny. Ginny was knocked back, and the small Gwabbla in her lap hissed and extracted his claws threateningly. Ginny could feel them pressing gently against her lap, and gasped in fear and surprise.  
  
Malfoy, who had been knocked down next to her, looked over when he heard her gasp. Seeing the small Gwabbla's claws, he frowned.  
  
"Just relax, Weasley," Malfoy instructed his voice low and soothing instead of his usual cold drawl. He sat up next to her, and then slowly helped her sit up. Ginny took a steadying breath, looking up to Malfoy as if for guidance. He wasn't looking at her, however. Malfoy's attention was on the Gwabbla cub, which was still hissing in fear, its claws prepared to rip into Ginny. After a moment, Malfoy reached down, picking up the cub in his robe, which he had removed. The small creature hissed and sputtered even more, but Malfoy brought it to his chest and began to speak to it in that soothing voice.  
  
Ginny watched in utter fascination as Malfoy managed to calm the terrified creature. Hagrid was shouting to the class excitedly, telling them to watch Malfoy carefully. The class seemed to be as intrigued by his success as Ginny was.  
  
Ginny felt a wet nose push against her arm and turned to see one of the Gwabblas gently nestling against her. Ginny felt her pulse slow eventually as the Gwabbla nudged its head against her cheek. With a small smile, Ginny distractedly thought how the Gwabbla had calmed her much the same way Malfoy calmed to cub.  
  
As the bell rang, the class retreated quickly, talking to one another of the lesson. Soon only Ginny, Hagrid, and Malfoy were left. Hagrid left, saying he had to prepare his next lesson. After a moment, Malfoy pushed the small cub back into Ginny's arms. Ginny took a deep breath before chancing a glance at Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks, Malfoy," Ginny said softly.  
  
"So that's what it's like to be Potter, then," Malfoy replied with a smirk.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. You're still a stinking, scummy Death Eater," Ginny snapped before thinking. She immediately felt guilty for making such an assumption, but pushed it aside. After all, it was most likely true, right? Ginny placed the cub on the ground and stood shakily, eager to get away.  
  
She heard Malfoy following behind her and left him to close the gate. Ginny picked up her discarded notes, and began to walk hurriedly to the castle. Presently she heard Malfoy behind her, but she didn't turn around.  
  
"You assume too much, little girl," Malfoy drawled, his voice once again cold, with a hint of anger. Ginny scoffed.  
  
"What, you deny it? You, who always said we should 'rid the world of Muggles and Mudbloods', are saying you aren't, and don't plan to become, a Death Eater? My brother may not be extremely bright, Malfoy, but I'm not an idiot."  
  
Draco grabbed her arm, swirling her around roughly. His usually pale face was flushed with anger. Ginny felt herself squirming under his furious glower, and knew her cheeks were blazing with guilt. She knew she had been cruel to say that.  
  
"No, Weasley, I don't deny it. I don't need to deny it. Do you think those Gwabblas can't sense evil? They are instinctively good, and their magical properties include character analysis, which is how they survive so well in the Rain Forests.  
  
"If a creature, or person for that matter, has any murderous intentions, whether aimed towards them to not, they will promptly attack. That's why they didn't hesitate to come to you, Weasley. Salazar knows that you're too innocent to be murderous.  
  
"In the same way, they trusted me. What does that tell you, Weasley? How could a Death Eater, a person who callously and cold-heartedly kills and orphans children? Do you really think I'd be alive if I were one of those, those creatures?" Malfoy remained glaring at her after he had stopped his passionate speech.  
  
"I-I suppose not," Ginny murmured, finally tearing her gaze away from him. "Sorry."  
  
She then turned on her heal and began walking up to the castle with her cheeks burning in humiliation. Ginny had never, in all her sixteen years of life, felt so stupid. Or so judgmental. All she wanted now was to get to History of Magic, where she could go over this entire encounter and analyze it.  
  
Once again, Malfoy held her back. This time he did it much more gently. Although Ginny stopped, she didn't turn to look at him. She couldn't right now.  
  
"Not so fast, little girl," Malfoy drawled superiorly. "I did save you from that cub's venom. You know what that means."  
  
Ginny was about to snap that no, she didn't when it finally clicked. She finally turned to look at Malfoy, her green eyes wide with horror. She, Ginny Weasley, owed Draco Malfoy a wizard's debt. With a feeling of foreboding, she nodded her head slowly.  
  
That night, as she hopped into bed, Ginny massaged her temples wearily. Malfoy had made is demand quickly. Ginny had expected a demand of some sort to embarrass herself, Ron, or Hermione. Perhaps even be an accomplice, but his actual request was shocking. Even now, hours later, his voice still rang clearly in her head.  
  
'I know you still think I'm evil, little Weasley. Even with the proof of the Gwabblas. Let me prove you wrong. Meet me in back of the school after dinner, there's a small overhanging of ivy that makes a sort of room. We'll have these meetings every Monday evening until you're convinced.'  
  
Ginny had not shown up, despite her obligation. As soon as she climbed into bed, however, she felt restless. It must be my guilt, Ginny thought to herself. After trying to ignore it for about twenty minutes, Ginny gave a soft growl of frustration.  
  
She dressed quickly, knowing that it wasn't likely that Malfoy was still there. Perhaps her conscience would let her be if she went anyways. After a moment of hesitation, Ginny stole silently into the boy's dormitory.  
  
Harry and Ron were still healing, so Ginny figured she'd borrow the Invisibility Cloak that she had seen in Harry's trunk in her first year. Slipping it over her head, Ginny quietly left the castle, relieved not to come in contact with Filch or his dratted cat.  
  
Ginny slipped the cloak over her head as soon as she was in the shadow of the castle and shivered. She hadn't realized it got so cold at night, and wished she had brought her cloak. When she found the ivy hanging, Ginny pushed through it quietly.  
  
To her immense shock, Draco Malfoy looked up from a pile of homework when he heard Ginny. He looked down at his watch, back at Ginny, and then frowned. Malfoy stood slowly and walked over to where she was standing.  
  
"You're late," he growled softly.  
  
Ginny lifted her chin stubbornly. "You don't own me, Malfoy."  
  
"Hmm," was all he said. "Tell me, Weasley, what would you expect me to do?"  
  
Ginny took a shaky breath, gazing steadily up into his cold eyes. "I don't know. Yell at me, perhaps even hit me, I suppose."  
  
To her further shock, he chuckled softly. "Oh, no, Weasley. That's the first thing you have to learn about me. I don't hit girls."  
  
With that he swept past her, gathering his homework. After he had it all piled neatly and the transferred to his bag, Draco turned his eyes to Ginny once more.  
  
"Because you were so stubborn, you'll meet me here on Wednesday. Make sure you come, Weasley. You won't want me to come get you, would you?" With that, Malfoy swept past her, leaving her alone in the small alcove to ponder what had just happened.  
  
On Wednesday, Ginny arrived before Malfoy did. She decided to follow his example and brought homework with her. When Malfoy arrived, he asked what she was working on. Ginny distractedly muttered a report for History of Magic, and Malfoy sat next to her. For the next hour he read over her shoulder as she busily worked on her essay. Once and a while, he would correct her grammar or make a suggestion.  
  
Finally Ginny proclaimed cheerfully that she was done before she remembered that it was Malfoy. He wouldn't care, she was sure. Malfoy simply took her paper from her and read it over. After a wile, he handed it back to Ginny.  
  
"Very nice, Weasley," Draco said approvingly.  
  
"Thanks for your help," Ginny said awkwardly. She looked at her watch and gasped. She'd been gone for an hour and a half! "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I have to go. My-"  
  
"-brother will be looking for you," Malfoy finished for her. Ginny nodded mutely. After a moment, Malfoy added, "Well, go on. Wouldn't want that idiot to come searching for you. See you on Monday."  
  
With that, he was gone. Ginny hurriedly stuffed her papers into her bag and ran up to the castle. When she burst into Gryffindor Tower, Ron swooped down on her. He demanded where she was, and Ginny distractedly said she had been doing her homework somewhere quiet. She walked up to her dorm in a daze, realizing that Draco Malfoy had just helped her write her essay, and wasn't spiteful once during the entire hour and a half they spent together.  
  
  
  
The next few months of meetings went quite the same way. Draco would help Ginny with her homework without complaint, letting her ask as many questions as she needed. Ginny also noticed that her Potions grade was slowly but steadily improving. Ginny mentioned this to him one day.  
  
"You should be a teacher, Malfoy."  
  
"Why's that, little girl?" Malfoy asked with amusement.  
  
"You explain things well. Did you know I was failing Potions before? I'm getting better, though. Even Professor Snape says so!"  
  
"That's impressive, Weasley."  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You got a compliment from Snape."  
  
She had a few questions, though. One of the nights when she met with him, she brought up her main concern to him.  
  
"Malfoy-" Ginny began, only to be interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Honestly, Ginny, we've been getting together for three months. Can't we use first names?"  
  
"I-I suppose," Ginny replied, taken aback. "Right, then, Draco?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny?" Draco asked with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, not that I don't appreciate the help with my homework, but aren't you supposed to be proving to me that you're not as evil as I think?"  
  
"I am, though. It's working, too," he replied simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"For one, do you think someone as cruel and hateful as you think I am would even care to help you with your homework? And as to knowing it's working, you aren't nearly as nervous around me anymore."  
  
Ginny considered this silently for the rest of the evening.  
  
One night, Ginny left a bit later then she intended when going to meet Draco. She glanced at her watch in frustration, but not because she was afraid he would be angry or violent with her. Indeed, after he had pointed out her lack of nerves around him, Ginny found herself relaxing even more. Ginny was more worried because she wanted to tell him something, but she didn't want him to leave before she could.  
  
She had a hard time getting to the portrait, though, due to a large crowd around a bulletin board. Ginny sighed in frustration, trying to push her way through. You'd think they'd never been to Hogsmeade before, Ginny thought disgustedly.  
  
When Ginny did reach the alcove, she was breathless and flushed from running.  
  
"Sorry, Draco-crowd outside-portrait-couldn't get-out," Ginny puffed between deep breaths.  
  
Draco laughed softly and lead her to the bench. "Catch your breath before you try talking, little girl."  
  
Ginny took deep breaths, closing her eyes. She let the oxygen enter her lungs gratefully, vowing never to take her breaths for granted again. When she opened her eyes, Draco was staring at her.  
  
"So, you heard the news?" He ventured, almost shyly.  
  
"Hmm, oh Hogsmeade? Yea, must be a trip this weekend," Ginny said carelessly before rushing on. "But Draco, guess what!"  
  
Draco looked as if he was going to say something, but seemed to change his mind. "What, Ginny?"  
  
"You know the Potions exam you helped me study for? Well Professor Snape got them back to us today, and I got a perfect score! He told the entire class, too, seemed quite pleased!" Ginny said in a rush, beaming up at him happily. Draco smiled slowly and said congratulations.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you going to say something before?" Ginny asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Actually, yes," Draco began awkwardly. He looked at her a bit shyly, which Ginny found odd. After all, he had never seemed insecure before. After a moment, he continued, "You see, it's not a Hogsmeade trip. It's a ball to be held after Christmas.."  
  
"Oh, really?" Ginny asked. She frowned slightly, thinking she'd most likely end up with Neville again and wincing as she took pity on her feet. It took her a moment before she realized Draco was talking.  
  
"..and I was wondering if-" but Ginny had a feeling she knew what was coming. She frowned slightly and finished for him.  
  
"-you want me to ask someone for you?" Ginny asked. For some reason, the idea bothered her.  
  
Draco was looking at her with disbelief before he began to laugh. He sat down on the bench next to her, chancing a glance at her after a few moments. His cheeks were pink and he clutched his stomach waiting for his laughter to subside. Finally he said, "You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"  
  
Ginny found herself grinning a big sheepishly before she confessed, "Actually, I was feeling sorry for myself, figuring I'd end up going with Neville again. Don't get me wrong," she added hastily, "he's nice, but tends to step on my toes."  
  
This sent Draco off into another fit of laughter, and Ginny flushed, thinking he was laughing at her misfortune. This was the Draco Malfoy she had always known was there. The Draco Malfoy that snickered at other people's grievances.  
  
Ginny was about to stand and simply leave when she heard him manage between his laughs, "Not if-I-have anything to-do with it." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. What, he wanted to set her up with someone?  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Ginny asked warily.  
  
"Be my date," Draco said simply, after he finally gained control of himself. Ginny gaped at him for a moment, then looked away, blushing furiously. "You don't have to if you don't want to, though," he added quickly.  
  
"I-I'm not sure. Why, why me?" Ginny asked, confused.  
  
"I like you," Draco said with a simple honesty that made Ginny feel a bit more warmly towards him.  
  
"Why, though? Why would you like me, of all people?" Ginny asked, still insecure.  
  
"Ginny," Draco said, turning her to look at him. His face was serious as he continued. "After spending as much time with you as I have, I don't think anyone knows you better. I know that when you're nervous, you can't look at me. When you're feeling upset, your smile will be too cheerful because you'll hide your problems. When you're frustrated about homework, you chew the end of your quill. You're vivacious, funny, sweet, and pretty. Why wouldn't I like you?"  
  
Ginny fidgeted slightly, lowering her gaze. She felt her heart beating painfully and a blush creep across her face, and wondered why she had never noticed this feeling before. She felt giddy, shy, and happy all at the same time. She noticed after a while that Draco was chuckling softly. When she looked up, he explained.  
  
"See, I just made you nervous. I also know that I said the right thing, because you become shy like that," He said with a smile. After a moment of silence, he slid his arm around her waist slowly. Ginny leaned into his embrace.  
  
"I'm going to assume this means you're accepting my invitation?" Draco asked. When Ginny nodded, smiling up at him, Draco grinned. He leaned forward quickly, and pressed his lips against Ginny's.  
  
Ginny gasped at the sudden display of affection, and Draco seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss. After Ginny overcame her initial shock, she slid her arms around Draco's neck and returned his kiss. When they broke apart to breathe, Draco pressed his forehead against Ginny's.  
  
"Ron won't like this," Ginny stated carelessly, as if starting conversation.  
  
"Well," Draco said with a sparkle in his eye, "That makes me like it even more."  
  
With that said, Draco leaned in to claim Ginny in another kiss. 


End file.
